


Eruri Oneshots

by aot_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Gags, Levi Ackerman is a Little Shit, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, RIP the headboard thing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspension, Swearing, eruri - Freeform, idk what it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aot_simp/pseuds/aot_simp
Summary: This is just a short collection of excerpts from a larger fic I never finished. Enjoy!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 51





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Setup: Erwin and Levi had discussed their pasts earlier that day, and it ended up plaguing both of them as they tried to sleep. One thing leads to another, and they decide that maybe letting each other in isn't so bad of an idea after all.

That night, Erwin’s sleep was plagued by nightmares. His past crept up on him, alongside Levi’s, as he tossed and turned late into the night. He turned over to see weary grey eyes staring at him.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” Levi answered, watching him closely.

“Nightmares?” Levi nodded. “Me too.” Levi’s gaze turned off to the side and Erwin studied his features closely. His thin brows furrowed ever so slightly, and his shoulders hiked up to touch his jaw. He tentatively reached a hand towards his shoulder, and the raven looked back up at him. He didn’t make an effort to move away, so Erwin took it as a sign to allow his hand to rest on the smaller man’s shoulder. He relaxed a little, neither of them breaking eye contact. 

He currently could not read the smaller man, given that there was a strange, new look in his eyes. Levi swallowed hard, his breathing quickening slightly through parted lips. His small, pale hand came up to touch the blond’s face. Erwin’s eyes widened, and Levi was about to pull away, until the blond held his hand in place and pressed their foreheads together. The raven’s eyes fluttered closed, and Erwin’s hand drifted from his shoulder down to caress his hip. Multiple internal voices screamed at him, some of them demanding that he stopped before things went any further, and the rest in shock that this was actually happening.

“Is this okay?” the blond whispered. Levi nodded.

“Yeah, yeah this is fine,” the raven breathed, pulling him closer. Erwin closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together, drawing a long sigh from the smaller man. Levi’s fingers tangled into Erwin’s hair as the blond slid his hand up the side of Levi’s shirt, happy he managed to convince him to wear casual clothes to bed. The kiss started off slow and insistent, Levi’s tongue slipping past Erwin’s lips only to draw him in further. The blond ran his hands over the raven’s abdomen, feeling his muscles twitch and shiver at his touch. Levi soon rolled onto his back, the taller man now hovering above him, as he was pulled into a seated position.

Erwin broke the kiss to pull Levi’s shirt from him, and started trailing kisses down the other man’s neck. Levi hummed, tugging at the taller man’s shirt, and tilting his head to the side to give him better access. The blond disposed of his shirt, capturing the raven’s lips and trapping him against the bed. Levi shivered, letting his hands wander over Erwin’s chest, biceps, and shoulders, reveling at the hard muscle surrounding him. Erwin decided he wanted to speed things up a bit, and made his way down the other side of the raven’s neck.

“Bite me,” the raven whispered. Erwin looked up at him questioningly. “Just do it,” came the breathless reply. The blond complied, sinking his teeth into the side of the raven’s neck, gingerly at first, but he bit harder when he heard a small moan leave the other man’s lips. He followed it up with a bite between his neck and shoulder, causing Levi to tremble as another quiet, high moan escaped him. Erwin experimentally tangled his fingers in Levi’s smooth hair, pulling his head back sharply. Levi gasped, his eyes squeezed shut, until he opened them to stare back at the blond. His pupils had doubled in size and he swallowed hard. Heat rushed through Erwin’s body at the sight, and the last of the voices telling him to stop finally ceased.

“I can’t tell how I want you more,” the tall blond confessed, trailing his freehand down to palm the raven’s growing erection. 

“How did you dream it?” the other man panted. Erwin leaned in to nip at his ear.

“Too many ways to choose,” he all but purred.

“Fuck,” Levi whimpered, his eyes rolling back. “Guess we’ll have to try them all.” Erwin responded with a low growl and a swift bite to the raven’s neck, pulling needy whines from his throat. The blond made his way down the smaller man’s chest and abdomen, discarding the rest of his clothes, and running his hands up his thighs to grab his hips. Levi panted softly, arching into his touch. Erwin pushed Levi’s knees apart and lowered himself between the smaller man’s thighs. Levi’s face turned bright red as Erwin kissed up his inner thighs, taking his length into his mouth and sucking.

Levi’s hand flew over his mouth to muffle the surprised cry that left his throat. Erwin sucked lightly, experimentally bobbing his head. He noticed the hand covering Levi’s mouth, and grabbed his arm to pull it away. The raven whined and let out a small cry, thighs trembling at the burst of stimulation. Erwin, who was quite pleased with himself, sucked harder and took Levi all the way down to his base, swallowing around him. Levi’s fingers dug into the sheets, eyes screwed shut to guard against the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. He was breathing hard, and Erwin drank in the sight.

Erwin pulled off of Levi’s cock and coated his fingers in saliva, raising the raven’s legs to gently begin pushing a finger inside of him. Levi grit his teeth as the single finger worked its way inside him, pushing and prodding ever so gently to open him up. The blond’s finger landed on a particularly sensitive spot, causing Levi to inhale sharply. He massaged that spot for a moment, reducing Levi to a writhing mess, before pushing in a second finger.

“Breathe, Levi,” he instructed soothingly, once again pressing their foreheads together. Levi inhaled through his nose and out his mouth, struggling to relax around the probing fingers. “That’s it, keep breathing,” the blond praised softly, leaving soft kisses over the raven’s neck and jaw. The praise seemed to work, as Erwin was now able to scissor his fingers inside the other man, so he continued as he sought out that sensitive spot with two fingers now.

The third finger was easier, since Levi was adjusting by now. The raven planted an open-mouthed kiss over Erwin’s lips as he softly moaned and sighed from the other man’s ministrations. The blond kissed back briefly and pulled away, deciding that Levi was ready and he couldn’t wait anymore. He grabbed Levi by his hair and pushed him onto his stomach, remembering how the other man loved to be manhandled. He raised his hips, pushing his knees apart, and covered his own length in spit. Levi’s brows were furrowed anxiously, and Erwin pressed a soothing kiss to the nape of his neck before slowly pushing inside.

Levi grit his teeth, and his breath came in short, hard bursts. It wasn’t terribly painful because of the prep Erwin had done, but it was still uncomfortable, especially considering just how large the other man was. Erwin did not move except to wrap his arms around Levi and cover his neck and shoulders in soft kisses, hushing him. Levi hummed and relaxed, bit by bit, as the other man’s hands explored his torso. The kisses traveled lower on his back, along his spine, as Levi propped himself up on his elbows and pushed back against Erwin.

“Ready?”

“Fuck, yes,” Levi hissed. He wasn’t sure what he had expected this to feel like, but this was definitely better. Erwin slowly pulled out most of the way, pushing back into the smaller man. His hands came to settle on the raven’s hips, and all Erwin could think about was how he wanted more of this. Levi’s face was flushed and half buried into the Commander’s pillow, eyes shut, and mouth open as soft moans fell from his lips. His back arched, pushing his hips against Erwin’s, and the blond decided to gradually pick up the pace and see what kinds of sounds he could get his subordinate to make.

He pulled Levi’s hair to accentuate a particularly hard thrust, and the captain let out a choked moan. The raven’s insides were warm and fluttery all over, and he couldn’t help but wonder why they didn’t do this sooner. He never wanted it to stop.

Erwin continued to thrust harder and faster, until he was going at a near-brutal pace, turning Levi’s moans into stuttered sobs. The Commander snaked an arm around the Captain, his hand flat against his lower abdomen and dragging up to his neck. He pulled Levi into his lap, so the raven’s back was flush with his chest, and applied slight pressure to his neck. Levi threw his head back and reached around to pull Erwin’s hair, subconsciously rolling his hips with each of Erwin’s upward thrusts.

After a few hard thrusts, Erwin pushed Levi back onto his stomach, holding his head down against the mattress. His other hand held Levi’s hips in place with a bruising intensity, thrusting harder against that spot that nearly made Levi scream. Tears of pleasure stained the raven’s face, his body unable to gather enough air to let out more than weak, wordless cries, if anything at all.

Erwin moaned and released inside of the other man. The shot of warmth sent a knowing shiver through the raven as he released onto the sheets, some of it splashing up to paint his chest and abdomen with splatters of white. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard, Erwin hunched over Levi and holding him close.

The blond reluctantly pulled out, and Levi’s legs gave out the rest of the way, leading him to collapse onto the bed. The Captain grimaced at the empty feeling, along with the sticky wetness he was now lying in.

“You’re a monster,” Levi remarked with a breathless laugh.

“What?” Erwin asked tiredly, quite offended. Levi shook his head.

“You’re fucking huge,” the raven clarified. He looked back and saw that the blond had turned bright red, laughing lightly. The Commander raised himself from the bed on tired legs, and Levi turned over onto his back. Erwin made note of the mess and kissed the other man’s forehead, heading to his private bathroom to draw them a bath. In the meantime, Levi stood on shaky legs and grabbed himself a spare towel to wipe himself down and set to changing the sheets.

Erwin turned to retrieve the raven, fully expecting to see him lying in bed, instead to find him changing the sheets, with an unsteady wobble from his legs every now and then. He scooped the raven into his arms and gave him a stern look.

“You should be resting,” blue eyes stared into blue-grey as the taller man chastised the other.

“I’m fine!” the smaller man huffed, crossing his arms.

“Your legs were shaking.”  
“No they weren’t!”

“You’re so stubborn,” Erwin sighed, shaking his head in dismay.

“What? Afraid you can’t handle me, Commander?” Levi narrowed his eyes. Erwin stared back at him seriously. 

“Keep this up and I’ll make sure you  _ can’t  _ walk,” the blond growled. Levi shivered and bit back a smirk. Erwin brought Levi to the bathroom and lowered him into the tub. The raven hummed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tub. Erwin rolled his eyes and was about to step away to grab the rest of the soaps, when Levi grabbed his arm. The Commander raised a questioning eyebrow at him, to which the Captain responded by pulling him down for a kiss. The blond decided the soaps they had were enough, and joined the other man in the tub.


	2. Excuses and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi grapples with his emotions and decides to experiment with Erwin again, just to see if he likes the second time as much as the first.

Levi laid awake for hours after that, staring at the wall with his back to the Commander. He had contemplated so much with so little progress, and he was exhausted, but his mind could not rest. That night, he thought he was just doing his friend a favor. He didn’t think he’d actually enjoy it, and it did not take long to figure out that he had been wrong. He had been so sure this was just some sort of casual arrangement to help them both cope, until Erwin looked at him like  _ that. _

He knew he respected Erwin, and he knew he trusted him. That’s part of how they ended up in this mess to begin with. The only reason why he started to sleep around him was because he felt safe and that was the only way he could manage. And the only reason why they started sharing a bed was because Erwin started falling asleep when he had come to comfort him. But… What was all of this?

Why was his heart racing around the other man? Why did he want to be touched again? He couldn’t come up with an answer other than he liked it. But would he like it if it was someone else? He wasn’t sure, but the answer was most likely no. But why Erwin? I mean that was who he was closest to in the Survey Corps, and the one he trusted the most. But then why would Mike say he smelt different..? Comfort wouldn’t be enough to change his smell that drastically, would it?

It was all just too confusing, and it was giving him a headache. He didn’t want to be bothered with it anymore. He settled for turning around and burrowing his face in Erwin’s shoulder and trying to sleep.

They had the day off the next morning, so they were in no rush to get up. Levi decided he should try something to clear up some of the confusion he had been having and perhaps do another favor for his overworked friend.

Erwin sat up to get out of bed, but was stopped when Levi grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face him, expecting to see the raven was still asleep, or at least half asleep, only to find stormy blue-grey eyes looking up at him. Levi sat up and settled into Erwin’s lap. He had gone to bed wearing one of Erwin’s shirts, which was now falling down his shoulders, prompting him to shiver slightly when exposed to the cold morning air. The Commander watched him curiously as the raven leaned in to press a kiss on his lips.

The blond hummed and kissed back, resting his hands on the Captain’s hips. Although he still was unsure as to what exactly was going on between them, he wasn’t going to complain if Levi wanted to initiate contact like this. Levi’s hands ran up his shoulders to caress his neck and tangle in his hair, tugging lightly. No, he definitely was not going to complain.

Levi’s tongue was soon inching past the blond’s lips, and Erwin found his grip tighten on the other man’s hips. The Captain’s hand dipped down underneath the waistband of Erwin’s pants and cupped his length in his hand. The blond gasped, and Levi sighed in response. He quickly hardened at the familiar sound, recognizing it as a sign that the other man was enjoying this.

Levi then pulled away from the kiss and off of Erwin’s lap without a word. He knelt beside the bed, tugging the other man’s pants down with some help from the blond. Gingerly, he parted the taller man’s legs, and took a moment to stare at the now-erect cock in front of him. He swallowed hard, hoping Erwin could not tell he was intimidated, and wrapped his hand around the base, pumping slowly. The blond’s breathing became uneven, and Levi realized he was struggling to keep his eyes open. That eased his nerves a little, as he swiped his tongue over the head, took it in his mouth, and began to suck.

As he took more of the other man into his mouth and began bobbing his head, he could feel Erwin’s hands on his head. He was pretty sure he was doing it right, and when he looked up to see the blond with his eyes squeezed shut and gritted teeth, on the verge of falling apart, it reassured him. Apparently he had slowed down without realizing it, and Erwin’s eyes opened slightly. They made eye contact, both breathing hard, and he saw Erwin’s face turn bright red. Levi smirked to himself, picking up the pace again, but this time deliberately keeping eye contact with the blond.

“Fuck, Levi,” he groaned, heat rushing throughout his entire body. Levi hummed, eyes starting to flutter closed. Erwin’s hands were shaking with the effort to keep still, unsure of how much experience the other man had, and wanting to avoid hurting him. Levi slowly worked the head into his throat and swallowed, taking deep breaths to try to relax. His warm breaths puffed onto Erwin’s navel, giving the other man chills. The blond quickly realized he wasn’t going to last if this kept up. He gently pulled Levi’s head off of his cock and groaned. The raven stared up at him, brows furrowed, and a string of saliva connecting his lips to Erwin’s cock.

“Shit,” Erwin breathed, struggling to keep it together. “You keep that up, I’m not going to last.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes for a moment. Levi waited, unsure what he should do or what was coming next. Erwin pulled Levi into his lap and pulled the nightshirt off of him, discarding the raven’s pants and his own shirt along the way. Levi straddled the taller man’s hips and tentatively put his hands on his shoulders. A calloused thumb ran over his lips, which Levi parted to greet the digit with a soft swipe of his tongue. Erwin’s breath shook and he trailed his hand from Levi’s neck, slowly back down to his hip, his gaze following. Levi felt his face heat up at the extended attention, and he soon felt teeth sinking into his shoulder, this time hard enough to bruise. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, tangling his fingers back into messy, blond hair.

One hand slowly stroked him to full hardness, while another prodded fingers into his mouth, which he then covered in saliva. Once sufficiently wet, the fingers left his mouth to prod at his entrance, while Erwin shifted to kiss and bite the other side of his neck. Levi gasped as one finger entered him and Erwin’s teeth sunk into his opposite shoulder at the same time, his grip in Erwin’s hair turning his knuckles white. The blond let his free hand wander as he prepped and stretched the raven, pressing his forehead to Levi’s and watching him closely.

The Captain’s brows were furrowed and his eyes closed. His pink, swollen lips were parted, releasing soft sighs and moans. When Levi’s hips started to rock of their own accord after some stretching with all three fingers, Erwin pulled them out. Levi held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eye, watching him carefully and knowing what was coming next. The blond guided the raven’s hips over his cock, spreading him open, and lowering the other man until he was buried inside him.

Levi took a deep breath and his back arched as he was filled by his superior. He gave an experimental roll of his hips that made both him and Erwin shudder. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck and started to lift himself off the other man’s cock, only to lower back down slowly. He continued the motion, picking up the pace as he got more comfortable. He cupped the side of Erwin’s face, and they made eye contact again. Levi felt a flutter in his chest from the openness on the blond’s face and kissed him, quickly losing himself in the sensation of the moment. Erwin’s hands helped guide him as he began to falter with the mounting pleasure. A particularly harsh jolt prompted Levi to break the kiss and arch his back. The blond covered his neck and what he could reach of his chest in kisses and began to thrust up into the raven to match with his movements. Close-cut nails dug into his back as his subordinate clung to him. 

“Erwin,” Levi mewled, his breaths coming in short bursts. Something snapped in the Commander at hearing his name come from Levi, helpless and enthralled, unlike the usual bored drawl he spoke with. He stood with Levi in his arms and laid him on his back, pushing the shorter man’s legs to hook over his shoulders. He drove into him harshly, ripping a small cry from the raven’s throat. 

After a series of frantic pants, Levi threw his head back and released all over his own chest. Erwin followed soon after, filling the panting raven and pressing a kiss to his parted lips.

Slowly, the blond pulled out, and flopped onto the bed beside his subordinate. Levi’s legs trembled lightly, burrowing his face into Erwin’s neck and inhaling his scent. Erwin held the smaller man close to himself, both of them heedless of the mess. It didn’t take long for Erwin to realize Levi had dozed off again. He smiled to himself, sated, happy, and for once, hopeful.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has an embarrassing mishap in the early morning and hopes for Levi's mercy.

Erwin assumed it would be a normal morning, where they would sleep, wake up, and go about their days without saying much. But he found himself waking up in the middle of the night with Levi’s face burrowed in his neck and his own hands tucked under Levi’s slightly baggy shirt. The raven had one leg between Erwin’s, the other draped over all three. Levi squirmed and shifted a little as he slept, which was completely normal, however this time it meant Levi’s thigh rubbed and pressed right up against the blond’s crotch. The Commander felt his face heat up as he tried to will himself not to get hard, however it was proving more and more difficult surrounded by the subordinate’s scent, touching his bare skin, coupled with the warm breath against his neck and the shorter man’s incessant squirming.

The Commander cursed under his breath, prompting his subordinate to stir and therefore squirm again. He grit his teeth, doing his damndest to both not get hard or wake the other man. But Levi’s latest squirm pressed his thigh flat up against Erwin’s cock, rather than the brushes and nudges from before. He felt the telltale ache begin in his lower regions and he may have been Commander of the Survey Corps, but he was ready to cry with frustration at this point.

Levi didn’t budge, and his breathing remained steady, but not as deep. Erwin froze. He cursed the walls and every power structure he knew. No matter the ridicule he got in the inner walls, nothing would be more embarrassing than waking Levi up because he got an erection. _Nothing._ He swallowed hard. Why did Levi have to be such a light sleeper? Guess he had Kenny and the Underground to thank for that.

Levi did not say anything, and Erwin was prepared to literally give him anything in the world if he chose to ignore it. Levi’s thigh pulled away, and Erwin could have sighed in relief, until he felt a hand trailing down his side to his hip. Lithe fingers made their way underneath the waistband of his pants to wrap around his erection. Erwin gulped. He had no idea if Levi was pissed or not, and even though they had sex before, part of him was genuinely unsure if he was about to die.

The raven stroked him gently, thumb occasionally swiping over the head. Soft lips attached themselves to his neck, and Erwin felt himself relax a little with a soft sigh. Levi wasn’t too much of a sadist with him, so hopefully this meant he was in the clear. Teeth gently sunk into his neck and the grip around him tightened, but not enough to be painful. He let out a soft moan, unwilling to turn down Levi’s attention.

Levi detached himself from Erwin’s neck, and the blond saw blue-grey eyes staring up at him as the raven’s hand picked up the pace. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, catching enough of a glimpse of Levi’s face to see that he was biting his lip ever so slightly.

He was pushed onto his back, small, warm hands pulling his pants down to his knees. Fingers once again wrapped around the base, Levi’s tongue swiped against the head, and the raven soon took the head into his mouth. A low moan escaped Erwin. Levi was really giving him more than he expected, would have been okay with, and deserved, and as his cock hit the back of Levi’s throat, the blond determined to stand by his unspoken offer and then some.

Erwin moaned and tangled his fingers in his subordinate’s hair as the shorter man’s head moved up and down his cock. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would last, so he pulled the raven away and then up to kiss him roughly. He lay his hand flat against Levi’s abdomen and then ran it down to his cock to see if he was hard as well, and he was. The raven pulled away from the kiss and gave him a questioning look.

“Let me do something for you, too. I’m not going to last,” Erwin whispered.

“So?” Levi responded softly, moving back down the blond’s torso.

“You’re okay with that?”

“I want to taste you,” Levi murmured, eyes half closed, and reddened lips encircled the blond’s cock once again. Erwin swore and struggled to keep his eyes open to watch. The raven hummed around the blond’s cock, swallowing around the head.

“Fuck, Levi, I’m close,” Erwin groaned. Levi hummed in response, bobbing his head a few more times before the blond released inside his mouth. The raven swallowed, a trickle of white dribbling from the corner of his mouth, which was promptly swept away by his tongue. Erwin swallowed hard at the sight and sat up, pulling the shorter man into his lap. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Levi’s fingers combing through blond hair, while one of Erwin’s hands rested on the raven’s waist, the other palming at his erection. Levi moaned softly into the kiss, allowing Erwin to do as he pleased.

The blond pushed Levi onto his back, parting the short man’s thighs, and dipping his head between his legs. Levi gasped and bit his lip as Erwin took the head of his cock into his mouth, eagerly pushing forward. Erwin hummed as he felt fingertips dig into his scalp. The blond breathed deeply as he felt the head hit the back of his throat, swallowing around the other man. He bobbed his head, slowly at first to get a feel for it. Levi was breathing hard above him, eyes shut tightly, moaning with each movement.

Erwin pulled off of Levi’s cock for a moment, dragging his tongue along the underside, before returning it to his mouth and taking it down to the base again. His nose brushed against the skin of the shorter man’s navel, swallowing around him and humming before bobbing his head again. Levi’s thighs strained and trembled beside his head, and Erwin made sure to hold them apart as he continued. Levi’s back arched off the bed for a moment, and he gasped out a warning to Erwin before releasing into the blond’s mouth. Erwin swallowed, with some difficulty, and pulled himself off the raven’s cock.

Levi’s eyes were half-shut and he was still panting slightly, his hair sticking up at odd angles in a combination of bedhead and sex-hair. The blond smiled fondly at the other man and took him into his arms. The raven hummed and leaned against the taller man’s chest. Erwin pressed their foreheads together and Levi kissed him. Levi held onto the taller man’s biceps, and Erwin’s hands drifted to the shorter man’s hips.

The rest of the night passed peacefully, as they spent several moments kissing and silently enjoying one another until they both fell asleep again in each other’s arms.


	4. Keep This Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin decides to experiment after Levi breaks him from a short reverie.

Every veteran of the Survey Corps slept with one another at some point. It often started as a coping mechanism after surviving their first expedition. After that, it just became a habit to relieve some stress. Erwin and Levi did not partake in it aside from the few times they had gone beyond just sharing a bed with each other, but they kept that private. Erwin did not know how he would feel if Levi chose to sleep with someone else, however he also seriously doubted that Levi had any interest in casual sex, and minimal interest in sex as a whole. You had to be on a certain level with him to get away with casually touching his arm without losing a few teeth, and given his upbringing it was understandable. Although he would not be surprised if there were a brave few who dared make an offer to the Captain, as he himself had received a few that he turned down for various reasons.

“Hey! Eyebrows!” an irritated voice broke him from his reverie, accompanied by the opening of his door. The blond bit back a laugh that came with the rush of affection that surged through his chest.

“Come in, Levi,” he replied.

“Fucking finally!” Levi sighed, slamming the door shut. He pulled off his boots and tossed them in the corner. Erwin’s brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, turning to face Levi. The Captain shook his head and turned Erwin’s chair, settling into his lap, arms draped over his shoulders, and face in his neck. Erwin stiffened at the sudden gesture of affection, but soon settled his hands onto Levi’s back.

“Levi?” Erwin tried again.

“Just shut up and hold me, you stupid tree,” Levi grumbled. So that’s exactly what the blond did. He clasped his hands together on Levi’s lower back and leaned his head against the raven’s. Levi sighed and seemed to relax a little.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“What happened?” Erwin asked again, rubbing circles into Levi’s back.

“Nothing,” Levi insisted, the bite crawling back into his tone. Erwin let out a deep sigh and relented, knowing this wasn’t going to get anywhere. Levi pulled back and raised Erwin’s chin, staring straight into his eyes. Erwin swallowed hard, but did not let their eye contact waver, even as he felt chills run down his spine. Levi’s gaze was heated, but he couldn’t read much else, and it felt like the other man was picking apart and examining his soul. The raven’s stormy gaze suddenly softened and he cupped the blond’s face in one hand. Erwin allowed a soft smile and leaned into the small, calloused hand.

These moments were rare, but when they happened neither of them fought it. They always found a way to happen one way or another, and each man found himself surprised by his own gentleness. They needed moments like this, and frankly they could only really be this way around one another. They had to keep up appearances with the rest of their comrades.

Erwin had a feeling he knew where this was going to go, but he was more than happy to call it a night on the paperwork front. His hands settled onto Levi’s hips as their lips met. The raven’s lithe fingers quickly made a mess of his hair before undoing and removing the shorter man’s cravat. Erwin’s lips traveled down Levi’s neck as he started unbuttoning his shirt, and the raven sighed in response. He bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, just the way the raven liked it.

“Make sure it bruises,” the Captain requested breathlessly, and Erwin felt his length twitch, realizing what must have happened. Did someone hit on Levi before he came here? And now he was asking to be marked by _him_? Erwin swallowed hard and obliged, heat rushing through him faster than ever. Then he had an idea. He met Levi’s clouded gaze, the blond’s eyes flashing with a devilish glow.

Levi stared back at him with a kind of curiosity that seemed way too innocent for the current situation, and somehow it thrilled Erwin even more. He detached himself from his subordinate, leaving a purple bruise on his skin. He nipped his ear before whispering to him,

“Since I know you love to be manhandled so much, I think I have an idea.” Erwin tugged on the straps of Levi’s gear for emphasis, and the Captain swallowed hard.

“What is it?” Levi asked, his voice unusually hushed and shy. Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear, explaining his vision to him. The raven’s fingers dug into his shoulders, his eyes widened, and his face flushed a bright red.

“Do you want to try it?” the Commander asked, running his fingers through his subordinate’s hair. Levi nodded eagerly. They stood, and Erwin set to work. 

The blond blindfolded Levi with his cravat and stripped him of everything except his underwear. He put the straps to his maneuver gear back on, tightening them as much as possible without making it too uncomfortable. He grabbed spare straps from the closet and secured them around Levi’s wrists. 

Erwin moved the pillows of his bed and secured Levi’s wrists to either side of the headboard so he was standing on the bed with his arms spread apart. He internally thanked Shadis for his promotion and the more elaborate headboard that came with his quarters, while simultaneously feeling sorry for the poor sap that had to use this room after them. He then strapped Levi’s ankles to the headboard, and took a moment to stare at the other man. It wasn’t perfect, but for what they had, he had to admit he had done pretty well.

“This okay?” he asked Levi softly, lowering the blindfold so he could fully see the raven’s expression. Levi nodded, panting lightly, and struggling a little against the bonds. They hardly budged, and the raven moaned softly at the realization. Erwin put the cravat back in place as a blindfold and took the last spare strap, holding it flat against Levi’s lips.

“I’m going to gag you now, okay?” Erwin whispered, nipping over Levi’s accelerating pulse. His subordinate nodded and opened his mouth, allowing Erwin to gag him with the last remaining strap.

Erwin kissed, bit, and sucked all over Levi’s neck and torso, being sure to leave plenty of bitemarks and hickies in his wake. He let his hands roam all over the raven’s body, occasionally digging his nails into the soft, pale skin, and carving additional red marks into his body. The Captain squirmed and strained under his superior’s touches, his moans muffled by the strap that was gagging him and secured behind his head.

The blond stood back a bit, ever so lightly trailing a finger down Levi’s abdomen to his navel, causing his subordinate to shiver and arch his back. His arms strained against the restraints, causing his veins to visibly pop out from his forearms and biceps, and that sight, combined with the quivering of his abdomen and thighs was enough to make Erwin’s mouth water.

The Commander knelt on the bed in front of his subordinate and pulled his underwear down as far as he could. He traced his lips over the raven’s erection, before slowly taking him into his mouth. Levi gasped harshly, his fists clenching and toes curling as Erwin began to bob his head. The blond took a small vial of specialized oil from his pocket, coated his fingers in it, and slowly pushed one finger inside Levi. He saw the raven’s jaw clench, and he knew the leather was going to be permanently marred by his teeth. Erwin could not help but shiver at the thought, figuring he could keep the extra strap as a memento.

Erwin undid the straps holding Levi’s ankles in place as he worked a second finger into the other man. As he stood, he guided the shorter man’s legs around his waist as he continued to prep him. His subordinate arched his back and moaned softly.

The blond added a third and final finger, stretching the man in front of him, and mouthing lightly at his neck and jaw. When he decided Levi was ready, he removed his fingers and pulled away from him, unfastening the makeshift gag, and removing it from his mouth. He undressed and undid the straps around Levi’s wrists, lifting the shorter man with ease, and laying him on the bed. Erwin parted his subordinate’s thighs and pushed inside him, slowly. The raven gasped, and Erwin could see the furrow of his brows over the blindfold.

Erwin started off slow, allowing Levi to wrap his legs around his waist. The Commander removed the blindfold so he could better see Levi’s expression, and pinned his bruised wrists beside his head. Levi cursed under his breath and his eyes rolled back, panting lightly. Their foreheads pressed together, and Levi’s eyes fluttered closed. Erwin continued his movements, becoming more forceful with each thrust, ripping gradually higher-pitched sounds from the Captain’s throat.

The raven’s brows furrowed and he grit his teeth. He struggled to make eye contact with the blond on top of him, but his eyes could hardly stay open, and despite his efforts, his jaw went slack. A particularly hard thrust pulled a whine from his throat and caused his back to arch off the bed. Erwin purred in his ear, prompting a pleasant shiver to crawl down his spine. Large, warm hands released his wrists and traveled down his torso to the backs of his thighs, pushing them forward and hooking his knees over the blond’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck..!” he gasped. He wasn’t going to last. “Erwin, I-” a sharp gasp cut him off as he shuddered and released all over both of their abdomens. The Commander murmured soft praises in his ear, continuing his swift thrusts inside the smaller man, and Levi wasn’t sure if he had ever felt more helpless in his entire life, but this time, it was strangely enjoyable. He melted on the spot, baring his throat and holding Erwin close.

The blond groaned, and shortly after Levi felt hot fluid fill him. He moaned softly, toying with the blond hair in his hands. Erwin hummed, kissing the smaller man’s forehead, and brushing a thumb over his cheekbone. Levi leaned into the affectionate touch, even though it was unusual and outside of their typical boundaries. Honestly, who gave a fuck at this point?

They stayed like that for a moment, before Erwin pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Levi, presumably because his arms were tired. Levi was admittedly bereaved by the loss, but he didn’t say anything, knowing full well it was going to have to happen eventually. The raven turned to face him, planting an open-mouthed kiss on his lips, which the blond reciprocated gladly.

“I wonder what else that wicked mind of yours will come up with,” the Captain commented.

“You seemed to enjoy it well enough,” Erwin smirked in reply.

“Never said I didn’t,” Levi retorted, sticking out his tongue. The blond’s thumb brushed past his lips and nudged his mouth ever so slightly open. Levi teasingly flicked his tongue over Erwin’s thumb and watched sky blue eyes darken with lust all over again. Levi shook his head and pulled the Commander’s thumb from his mouth.

“No way, I’m already so bruised I won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

“You seemed to want proof of our activities,” Erwin teased. Levi shivered.

“Look, I know I said your mind-reading thing is freaky, and it definitely is, but this is literally the best way for you to use it,” Levi chuckled. Erwin laughed in response.

“We should probably wash up,” Erwin suggested. Levi hummed in agreement, and the blond got up to draw a bath.


End file.
